


A Baker's Heart

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [45]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: Based on the prompt: IMAGINE YOU BAKING AND TOM ALWAYS EATING WHAT YOU’VE MADE.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & You
Series: Blips and Blurbs [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Kudos: 7





	A Baker's Heart

You’re not quite sure how he found your little shop. It isn’t exactly on the main path most commuters take. Not even sure the first day he came in, really, but you noticed the repeated presence after awhile.

He didn’t come in every day - sometimes the gaps between visits were weeks, even months long - but then you’d look up and he’d be standing there studying the menu. Sometimes he would arrive crisp and clean. Sometimes he was clearly in the middle of, or just having finished a workout.

You have many regulars. That’s not the thing that strikes you about the tall, quiet man. No - once people find your bakery, they tend to return and drag a few others along with them. The thing is that most regulars develop a habit; a favorite thing from the menu they order nearly every time they come in… or at least a series that they cycle through. This regular, every time he comes in he leaves with something new. 


End file.
